Den volna
by brambora
Summary: Normandie SR-1 zakotvila na Citadele a posádka má volný den.
1. Chapter 1

**Autorova poznámka:**

_Tento hrozný blábol mě napadl při psaní třetí kapitoly povídky "Tři dny do rozsudku". Mělo to být jen malé odbočení a tohle z toho vzniklo._

* * *

><p>Liara T´Soni seděla u svého počítače ve svém provizorním příbytku, ve skladišti za ošetřovnou, na Normandii SR-1. Bylo to již několik týdnů, co ji lidé vysvobodili z protheanské pasti na Therumu a přijali ji do své posádky. Uplynulo několik týdnů, co bezvýsledně pátrali po zrádné spektře Sarenovi.<p>

Za pár dní se měli vydat na Feros. Kolonie Zuova naděje byla pod útokem Gethů a velitelka lodi doufala, že by tam mohli najít stopu vedoucí k Sarenovi. Nyní dokovali na Citadele, doplňovali zásoby a posádka si užívala zaslouženého volna.

Liara se snažila pracovat, ale nemohla se soustředit. Její myšlenky ji stále unášely zpět k událostem včerejší noci.

* * *

><p>Bylo pozdě v noci. Většina posádky byla mimo loď a ti, co zůstali, již dávno spali. Liara T´Soni seděla v jídelně a snažila se něco sníst. Byla ráda, že tu mohla být sama. Byla unavená z toho, jak se na ní lidé dívali. Jedinnou její spřátelenou duší na lodi se stala Tali´Zorah. Mladá Kvarianka na tom byla stejně jako ona. Byla tu cizinec. Jenže Tali teď byla mimo loď.<p>

Liara pomalu začala upadat do svých depresivních myšlenek, když uslyšela ránu. Na chvíli bylo ticho a pak se ozval huronský smích. Přicházelo to od schodiště. Liaru napadlo, že se nějací členové posádky vrací z dovolené. Raději se rychle zvedla a zamířila do své "kajuty".

"Asari na útěku," ozval se jí za zády známý hlas zbrojní důstojnice Williamsové.

Liara věděla, že bude lepší nereagovat. Ashley Williams byla skvělý voják, ale neměla ráda nelidi a dávala to velice jasně najevo. Liara k Ash, jak jí oslovovala většina posádky, cítila velký respekt. Po té, co jí velitelka přibrala do svého bojového týmu, viděla nesčetněkrát její bojové schopnosti.

"Asari z boje neutíkají," ozval se druhý hlas.

Liara ztuhla, když poznala, komu patřil. Zastavila se a pomalu se otočila. To, co spatřila, ji naprosto zaskočilo. Šéf Williamsová objímala kolem pasu velitelku Shepardovou a obě se vrávoravým krokem snažily dostat ke spacím kójím na zádi lodi. Liara z nich nemohla odtrhnout oči. Jejich obvykle bledé tváře byly nyní červené. Jejich jindy naprosto profesionální výraz vystřídal široký úsměv. Vrávorali a podpírali se navzájem. Byly opilé.

"Tsss, Asari z boje neutíkají?" zeptala se sarkasticky Ash. "Raději se nechají chytit do protheanské bubliny," řekla a začala se hlasitě smát. Shepard vyprskla a začala se smát taky.

Liaře bylo na nic. Tohle měl být lidský vtip, pomyslela si. Všimla si, že se posádka těmito vtipy baví velice často. Shepard se jí jednou snažila vysvětlit, že se tomu říká rýpání a rozhodně není cílem dotyčného urazit. Liara byla nejednou světkem toho, jak si Ashley dobírala Shepard. Ta to s obyčejně s úsměvěm přešla a po chvíli jí to pěkně vrátila. Nejpodivnější bylo, že se tak obvykle stávalo při boji. Liara nechápala, proč to ty lidé dělají.

Shepard se přestala smát první a všimla si zmateného výrazu Liary. "Nebuď protivná, Ash," řekla. Jenže Ashley se smála dál. Shepard s ní zatřásla. Když ani to nepomohlo, pustila ji a se škodolibým úsklebkem sledovala, jak Ash zavrávorala a upadla.

Velitelku ten pohled tak pobavil, že se opět začala šíleně smát. Vůbec si neuvědomila, že jak ona držela Ash, tak i ona držela ji a ona teď byla bez podpory. Snažila se vyrovnat balanc. Máchala kolem sebe rukama. Nakonec udělala krok vpřed a svalila se na zem vedle Ash.

Ash byla nejdříve dotčená. Snažila se sebrat alepoň do sedu. Když viděla, jak Shepard přistála na zemi vedle ní, svalila se na znak a začala se smát.

Liara to všechno s fascinovaným výrazem pozorovala. Nevěděla, co si má myslet. Děsilo jí to a zároveň se nemohla přestat dívat. Kdyby nebyla tak vyděšená, možná by se tomu i smála. Mezi Asari by se tohle nikdy nemohlo stát. Shepard byla velitelka a Ashley k ní měla chovat naprostý respekt. Jenže tyto dvě lidské ženy si dělali legraci ze sebe navzájem, bavilo je to a Liara nechápala smysl toho všeho.

Shepard se sebrala do sedu a šťouchla do stále ležící Ashley. "Spíš?"

"Ještě ne," zívla Ash a zakřenila se.

Ashey se zvedla do sedu a obě ženy se na sebe podívali. Byly unavené a oboum se chtělo spát. Shepard se pokusila zvednout, ale velice rychle přišla na to, že to sama nezvládne. Zkusili se s Ashley zvednout společně, ale po chvíli se opět za huronského smíchu váleli po zemi.

"Myslím, že Asari jsou vyšší forma života než lidé," řekla Shepard nejvíce podlézavým tónem, na který se zmohla. Pak pokračovala. "Myslím, že jsou inteligentnější a hezčí."

"Co?" vyvalila na ni oči Ash.

Velitelka se k ní naklonila a snažila se jí pošeptat: "Řekni taky něco. Bez ní se nezvedneme," řekla a hodila významný pohled na Liaru. Jenže šeptala tak hlasitě, že Liara všechno slyšela.

Ash jen zasyčela a pokračovala ve svém snažení se zvednout. Po chvíli se opět svalili na zem a začali se smát.

"Do prčic, Ash," řekla Shepard a snažila se ignorovat křeče v břiše, které měla od smíchu. "Tady už jde o život. Chceš spát dneska tady na zemi?"

"Ne. To se raději budu plazit," řekla Ash. Obrátila se na břicho a začala se plazit směrem ke kójím. Shepard si sedla a se smíchem ji pozorovala.

"Ty, Williamsová," přestala se velitelka smát, "co zkusit vydrápat se na nohy u zdi?"

"A jak se tam jako asi chceš dostat?" odpověděla usuptěně Ash.

"Plazením?" vyprskla Shepard a za chvíli se zase smáli obě dvě.

Ash byla vysílená z neustálého smíchu i ze svého šíleného plazení. Zastavila se a těžce oddychovala.

"Těším se na ty titulky v zítřejších novinách," řekla Shepard ironicky. "První lidská spektra, hrdinka Elysia, držitelka vyznamenání Star Terra, nalezena opilá uprostřed jídelny na vlastní lodi." Odkašlala si a pokračovala: "A vedle ní ležela chrápající Ashley Williamsová..." Škodolibě se na Ash podívala. "To bude ostuda...," chtěla pokračovat, když najednou na svém rameni ucítila něčí ruku.

Otočila se a uviděla modrou ruku doktorky T´Soni. Tělem jí projel zvláštní pocit. Zvedla hlavu a usmála se na ni. "Věděla jsem, že mě v tom nenecháte, doktorko," řekla.

Liara sundala ruku z jejího ramene a obešla ji. Dívala se na ni a vůbec nevěděla, co má dělat. Shepard se na ní usmívala. Liara jí úsměv oplatila. _Vypadá úplně jinak, když se usmívá_, pomyslela si Liara.

"Připravená?" zeptala se Shepard.

Liara pouze kývla. Shepard ji vzala za ruce a vyhoupla se na nohy. Prudce do sebe narazily. Liara takový náraz nečekala, obejmula Shepard a snažila se udržet na nohou. Velitelka reagovala stejně. Chvíli stály ve vzájemném obětí, až ticho přerušila Shepard: "Dobrá práce, T´Soni. Zatím stojíme na nohou," usmála se. Liara cítila její horký dech na svém krku. Její vlasy lehce šimraly její hřeben.

Najednou si Liara uvědomila, kde má ruce a velitelku rychle pustila. "Tohle už nedělejte, doktorko. Leda, že máte v úmyslu, mě zase sbírat ze země," usmála se Shepard. Vzala ji za ruku a dala si ji na bok. "Uff, vy máte ale ledové ruce", prodila. Potom se opatrně otočila a přitiskla se k boku Liary. Svoji ruku umístila na její rameno.

LIara si připadala zvláštně. Na své ruce stále cítila teplý dotek Shepard. Lidé měli o několik stupňů vyšší tělesnou teplotu a Liara to věděla. Od té doby, co byla na lodi, prostudovala o lidech skoro všechno.

Vrávoraným krokem dorazily k Ash, která teď seděla a s úšklebkem je pozorovala. "Jaký krásný páreček nám to dorazil?" řekla. "Komandér Shepard a lady prothean expert Liara T´Soni..."

Shepard se napřáhla a špičkou body jemně kopla Ash do chodidla. Téměř ztratila rovnováhu, ale Liara ji včas zachytila. Velitelka jí poděkovala úsměvěm a potom řekla směrem k Ashey: "Paní Rýpavá velice rychle sklapne nebo dneska spinká na tvrdé zemi v jídelně."

Ash se zašklebila a rukou naznačila, že si zamyká ústa. Shepard ji podala ruku. Ani jedna z nich si nevšimla, že Liara má poněkud modřejší odstín. Ash po její ruce sáhla, ale Shepard ucukla. Ashley zavrčela a zkusila to znovu. Velitelka opět ucukla a pak spustila ruku k tělu. "Rozmyslela jsem si to. Zbrojní důstojnice Williamsová, dnes spíte v jídelně, protože se chováte ošklivě k ostatním členům posádky," řekla Shepard a zatvářila se důležitě.

Ashley nafoukala pusu a skřížila ruce na hrudi.

"Ledaže," řekla hravě Shepard, "Ledaže by jste slíbila, že už budete hodná a milá." Velitelka mrkla na LIaru a snažila se nesmát.

Ash se tvářila neoblomně a sledovala obličej Shepard. Pak si vzdychla a povídá: "Slibuji, že se budu chovat ke členům posádky mile," udělala pauzu a podívala se na Liaru. "Speciálně k těm oblíbeným naší neohrožené velitelky." Hned, jak to dořekla, vysloužila si další kopanec.

"To neznělo moc přesvědčivě. Co si myslíte, T´Soni?" řekla Shepard a obě lidské ženy na Liaru upřeli svůj zrak.

Liara byla vystrašená. Přelétávala pohledem z jedné ženy na druhou. "Uhh... Já... já myslím, že by... jste obě již měli jít spát," řekla plaše.

"Jen klid, doktorko, to je jen taková hra. Vtip." Snažila se jí uklidnit Shepard a palcem ji začala jemně masírovat záda. Liara sebou trhla a pevně sevřela Shepard bok. Začala přerývavě dýchat.

Shepard rychle došlo, co právě udělala a okamžitě přestala.

_Ty pitomče, vždyť si to četla! Páteř Asari je jedno z nejcitlivějších míst na jejich těle_, pomyslela si Shepard a začala horečně přemýšlet, jak z této trapné situace ven.

* * *

><p>konec první kapitoly<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Autorova poznámka:**

_Uff, skončilo to úplně jinde než jsem původně plánovala. Nechápu, jak jsem mohla tohle vymyslet. _

_Původní pointa asi neklapne. Nemám tušení, jak se vrátit k původní dějové lince a to mě doopravdy mrzí._

* * *

><p>Liara přivřela oči. Bylo to tak intenzivní. Tak příjemné. A najednou to bylo pryč.<p>

Ashley stále seděla na zemi a netušila, co se děje. Shepard s výrazem hrůzi ve tváři sledovala obličej Liary.

"Dobře, Shep. Vyhrála jsi," řekla Ash. "T´Soni patří do týmu. Lady Helma a ten hnus... nehezký ještěrčák Garrus taky. Na tyranosaura Wrexe jsem nezapomněla." Usmála se a natáhla ruku.

Shepard nemohla od T´Soni odrhnout oči. Výraz, který měla ve tváři byl úžasný. Shepard měla pocit, že celé její tělo podivně vibruje. Přes její ruku a bok, který měla k Liaře přitisknutý, ty vibrace přecházeli do ní. Bylo zvláštní a velice příjemné.

Velitelka silou vůle otočila hlavu od Liary a automaticky natáhla ruku k Ashley. Ta po ní chňapla a rychle se vyšvihla na nohy. Málem je porazila obě dvě.

"Děkujeme vám, doktorko," Shepard se slyšela, jak mluví. "Tohle už snad zvládneme sami." řekla a pustila ji. Plnou váhou se opřela o Ash. Nevěděla proč, ale najednou se cítila osamněle.

"Být vámi, doktorko, nechodila bych moc daleko. Tady velitelka by zase mohla spadnout," řekla Ashley a začala se smát.

Shepard nic neříkala. Liara sledovala, jak se dvě lidské ženy vydali směrem ke spacím kojím. Našli jednu volnou a Ashley do ní vlezla. Liara slyšela, jak Shepard říká: "Dobrou noc, Lotosový květe" a pak viděla, jak zavřela poklop. Chtěla počkat, až velitelka vleze do svojí kóje a pak jít do své "kajuty". Jenže Shepard jen opřela o kóji Ashley a unaveně se sesunula na zem.

Liara se lekla a rychle přispěchala k velitelce. "Shepard," téměř vykřikla.

Velitelka k ní zvedla hlavu. "Tohle jsou spací kóje posádky. Nemůžu žádnou z nich zabrat." Povzdechla si. "Musím se dostat do své kajuty."

Liara tam jen stála a dívala se na ni.

"Běžte si lehnout. Půjdu podél zdi. Zvládnu to," řekla Shepard.

T´Soni chtěla poslechnout rozkaz, ale něco jí nutilo zůstat. Sklonila se, vzala Shepard za ruku a naznačila ji, že ji zvedne. Shepard se jí podívala do tváře a přikývla. Opatrně opřená o kóji se začala zvedat. Jakmile stála na nohou, Liara ji obejmula kolem pasu.

Shepard myslela na to, co se stalo před malou chvíli. Nemohla to vyhnat z hlavy. Chtěla to prozkoumat. Možná to bylo alkoholovým opojením. Nedokázala se ovládnout. Opřela se o kóji a stáhla Liaru blíže k sobě. Dívali se na sebe a Shepard se snažila vyčíst z její tváře, co si myslí.

Liara si ji prohlížela a s vědeckým zájmem čekala, co se bude dít. Shepard se divila, kam zmizela její plachost. Možná zvědavost byla silnější. Možná, že jen byla tak vyděšená, že se nemohla pohnout. Jenže Shepard teď ovládala jen jedinná myšlenka. Chtěla se jich dotknout. Natáhla ruku a jemně se dotkla Liařina spánku. Čekala, že dostane elektrickou ránu nebo že ji Liara vztekle odhodí svoji biotikou. Jenže nic takového se nestalo a Shepard pomalu pohladila Liařin hřeben.

Teď už věděla, že měla pravdu. Hřeben pod jejím dotekem slabě vibroval. Podívala se Liaře do tváře. Měla přivřené oči a zhluboka oddechovala. Shepard chtěla vědět víc. Teď nemohla přestat. Dotkla se Liařina čela, zasunula prsty mezi ohyby hřebene a pomalu táhla prsty směrem ke konci. Liara zasténala, chytila Shepard za ramena a sklonila hlavu. Shepard cítila, jak hřeben pod jejími prsty vibruje silněji. Bylo to jako hrát si s neznámou, smyslnou pastí. Vibrace ji přecházeli do rukou a rozlévali se po celém jejím těle.

Z pohledu Liary se dělo něco neuvěřitelného. Nejdříve měla strach. Neměla tušení, co chce Shepard udělat. Přesto jí v tom nezabránila. Nevěděla proč. Nevěděla, proč se naprosto oddala její moci a nechtěla nad tím přemýšlet. Její dotyky byly tak příjemné. Tak smyslné.

Shepard se pomalu, ale jistě přestávala ovládat. Vibrace, které přicházeli z Liařina těla byly silnější a silnější. Převalovali se ve vlnách přes její tělo. Teď už naprosto chápala, proč byly Asari tak populární.

_Musí to zastavit. Měla by to zastavit. Nechtěla to zastavit. Nesmí to skončit._

Shepard si byla velice vědoma přibývající vlhkosti ve svých kalhotkách. Věděla, že se to blíží. Pevně k sobě Liaru přitiskla a její vesmír explodoval.

* * *

><p>konec druhé kapitoly<p> 


End file.
